Harry survivant à jamais
by 59Kev150
Summary: Harry meurt à la suite d'une bataille provoquant un incendie, ravageant ses proches. Mais on apprend qu'Harry a une nouvelle fois survécu. En effet, Harry est devenu un vampire et accompagné de son mentor, il a une vengeance à planifier, des proches à sauver ainsi qu'un endroit à protéger: Poudlard.


Un jeudi, à neuf heures du matin, dans le manoir Potter, le survivant et sa femme Ginny prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans leur lit luxueux.

Ginny Potter était une très jolie jeune fille tombée amoureuse d'Harry depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle en tombait de plus en plus amoureuse chaque jour passé à ses côtés.

Leur histoire a commencé lors de la sixième année d'Harry, sa dernière année passée à Poudlard dans son cas. En effet, il avait dû partir à la recherche des morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort, appelés Horcruxes. Il découvrit qu'il en était un lui-même et trouva les autres puis finit par détruire Voldemort au cours d'une bataille titanesque.

Peu de temps après, il avait demandé Ginny en mariage et depuis ils étaient heureux.

Elle était devenue infirmière à Poudlard depuis que Madame Pomfresh avait pris sa retraite méritée. Quand à Harry, il était devenu auror, considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de l'époque actuelle au vu de ses exploits. Même si pour Harry cela ne représente rien cela faisait plus de quatre ans que les sorciers le voyaient comme tel.

Harry était nerveux et anxieux depuis un certain temps du fait de l'activité des partisans des ténèbres.

Au moment où Ginny se préparait à partir pour Poudlard, Harry s'exclama d'une voix tremblotante :

- Ginny je voudrais que ce soit toi qui fasses mon éloge. Promet le moi !  
Ginny le regarda et vit dans le regard d'Harry une tristesse infinie ainsi qu'un courage inébranlable, ce qui lui fit peur. Elle s'empressa de dire :

- Je te le promets Harry. Mais s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Et quel type d'éloge dois-je écrire ?

Harry la regarda et lui fit un sourire, auquel sa femme ne crut pas une seconde, et déclara :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras. Aller, file ! La directrice qu'est ma meilleure amie, ne te pardonneras pas un retard ! A ce soir.

Ginny prit de la poudre de cheminette puis se mit à l'intérieur de leur cheminée avant de prononcer sa destination. Elle entendit Harry lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle put également apercevoir une larme couler le long de sa joue avant de disparaître dans un éclat de flammes vertes.

Harry sécha ses larmes en entendant la porte éclater dans une explosion digne d'une farce et attrape de Fred et Georges. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, puis neuf personnes lui firent face.

- Neuf contre un, quel courage ! Alors, voyons qui nous avons là : des anciens mangemorts fidèles ainsi que des prisonniers récemment relâchés. Et le tout veut me tuer. Bizarrement ça un goût de déjà vu, fit Harry d'un ton ironique préparant sa baguette.

- Potter, dit une voix trainante, tu sais très bien que tu vas mourir on est neuf et toi tu es seul au monde.

Harry le regarda et sourit.

- Tu sais, quand j'aurai besoin d'un perroquet, je te sonnerais ! Et puis, assure toi que je sois bien mort, car saches que si ce n'est pas le cas je vous tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier ! les prévint le survivant en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Il lança ensuite le premier sort d'une longue série.

La bataille durait depuis une vingtaine de minutes, quand la maison prit feu.

Ronald Weasley, héros de guerre et auror de son état depuis la chute de Voldemort, fut appelé pour un incendie.

Il se rendit au manoir de son coéquipier – et accessoirement meilleur ami – rempli de joie à l'idée d'effectuer une mission, ce qui n'était pourtant pas rare ces temps-ci.

Arrivé à destination, son sourire disparut quand il vit le manoir brulé. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues exprimant tout son désarroi et sa crainte quant aux conclusions de cet incendie. Il courrait en direction du manoir lorsque deux bras lui barrèrent la route.

- Ron t'es un auror, tu te dois affronter ça ! Et c'est ton chef qui te l'ordonne ! fit une voix stricte et sévère.

Ron le repoussa sèchement faisant atterrir le postérieur du dit chef au sol.

- C'ETAIT MON MEILLEUR ET MA PETITE SŒUR CONNARD ! T'AS TOUJOURS ETE jaloux d'Harry de toutes façons ! finit Ron en murmurant avant de repartir en direction du manoir.

Ginny revenait chez elle suite à un accident en potion qu'avait causé Eric Longdubat, le fils de Neville, comme quoi le dicton moldu tel père tel fils est vérifié ! se dit-elle pouffant avant de disparaitre dans un pop sonore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny arriva devant un manoir en feu. Elle vit Ron au loin et l'interpella.

- Ron qu'est ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Ginny.

Puis, se rendant compte que le manoir en question était le sien, elle cria.

-NOOOOOOON ! HARRY ! POURQUOI ? sanglota-t-elle en se précipitant dans les bras de son frère.

Ce dernier pleurait également tout en murmurant que c'était impossible, qu'Harry ne pouvait être mort.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron ayant fini la paperasse au sujet de l'incendie, se rendit au terrier pour rejoindre sa famille au complet. Il entra dans un terrier des plus sombres.

Fred et Georges étaient effondrés dans un fauteuil, leurs regards ternes exprimant leur désespoir. Molly et Arthur berçaient Ginny qui s'était effondrée dans leur bras, complétement détruite et anéantie. Jamais on n'avait vu Molly et Arthur aussi déprimés et sans une once de joie.

Charlie, Bill et Percy demeuraient silencieux, comme pour rendre hommage à leur ami.

Fleur était lovée dans les bras de son mari pleurant silencieusement la mort d'un garçon au cœur d'or. Ron déclara d'une voix neutre et froide.

- Ce n'est pas une mort accidentelle.

Arthur, interloqué, prit à son tour la parole.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas un accident ?

Ron, énervé, répondit.

- Papa que n'as-tu pas compris dans « ce n'est pas une mort accidentelle » ?

- Ron, voyons ! Laisse donc ton père tranquille ! On est sous le choc ! répliqua Molly avec ses mains sur les hanches.

Ron ne répondit pas, s'approcha de la cheminée et cria :

- Hermione ! Tu m'entends ? Tu es là ?

Ron recommença jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui réponde.

- Mais, au nom de Merlin, la belette tu ne peux arrêter de couiner cinq minutes ! Ta Granger qui te sert de femme est en train de couler un bronze aux chiottes, alors la ferme jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne sinon je bloque le réseau.

- Malfoy ! Sang pur de mes deux ! Que fais-tu dans le bureau directorial ! Appelle Hermione de suite sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? le coupa Draco Malfoy. Tu vas m'avada kedavratiser par cheminée ? finit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Soudain une voix féminine retentit à travers la cheminée.

- Ronald Weasley, pourquoi parasites-tu ma cheminée alors que je suis au travail ? J'ai des responsabilités à honorer ! Alors tu as dix minutes pour t'expliquer !

Ron retrouva quelque peu le sourire en reconnaissant le caractère de sa chère et tendre Directrice.

- Mione viens tout de suite au terrier je dois t'annoncer quelque chose d'important. Je t'attends, annonça Ron.

- Enfin Weasel ! Tu te décides à quitter madame la directrice ! Je ne te pensais pas si intelligent ! s'exclama la voix maintenant lointaine de Drago Malfoy.

- Malfoy, retourne à ta salle de potions ! Tu as un cours à donner, il me semble ! déclara Hermione. Quant à toi Ron, j'arrive tout de suite ! J'espère que c'est important sinon pas de chocogrenouille pendant un bon mois !

La connexion se coupa mettant fin à la discussion.

Hermione quitta son bureau avec une certaine appréhension. Ron paraissait tellement solennel et, fait étrange, il n'avait pas répliqué aussi virulemment à Drago qu'à l'accoutumé.

Elle se hâta de sortir de Poudlard et transplana devant le terrier.

A peine passa-t-elle la porte qu'elle sut au visage grave de Ron que quelque chose de sérieux s'était produit. Tout le monde présent au terrier fixa Hermione se demandant comment lui annoncer avec tact que son meilleur ami était décédé à la suite d'un incendie volontaire. Ce fut Ron qui s'en chargea.

- Hermione, un incendie d'ordre criminel à ravagé le manoir d'Harry et il n'a pas survécut.

Hermione resta interdite accusant le coup puis posa une question.

- Où est Ginny ?

Molly lui indiqua l'escalier. Hermione se précipita vers la chambre de Ginny. Elle entendit des sanglots et des reniflements.

- Gin' je peux rentrer ? demanda Hermione.

Pour seule réponse la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir une Ginny dans son lit, pressant une photo d'Harry contre son cœur.

Hermione entra, se précipita vers Ginny en larmes et la pris dans ses bras, laissant libre court à son cœur d'exprimer le déchirement qu'était la mort d'Harry. Il était plus que son meilleur ami : il était son frère de cœur.

Soudain Ginny se releva, regarda Hermione lui glissant un « merci d'être là » avant de se remettre à sangloter.

-Il le savait ! Il m'avait fait promettre de faire son éloge, et il m'a dit que je comprendrais le moment voulu ! J'aurais du voir qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. A nous deux, on aurait pu s'en sortir et il serait encore là, bien en vie, planifiant notre vie future. En plus je devais vérifier certaines choses avec lui… dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Hermione la serra et lui répéta quel n'y était pour rien dans cet incendie, qu'Harry s'en serait voulu si elle était morte avec lui ou pire à sa place. Que le seul moyen de faire face, c'était de retrouver qui était à l'origine de cette tragédie.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, Ginny se remettait difficilement. Elle noyait sa peine en traquant sans relâche les moindres pistes concernant le coupable.

Elle tenait le coup grâce à Hermione et Ron qui l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Sa famille la soutenait dans les préparatifs pour l'enterrement qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Après avoir préparé son éloge, Ginny et toutes les personnes conviées à la cérémonie, transplanèrent au cimetière de Godric's Hollows, là où les parent de son mari reposaient.

Une fois tout le monde présent, la cérémonie débuta.

- Nous sommes réunis ici pour dire au revoir à cet être qui nous est cher. Harry James Potter, le plus puissant mage blanc de l'histoire. Oui de l'histoire, car ses actes héroïques nous ont prouvé sa bravoure, son courage et sa loyauté envers le bien. Surtout il nous a débarrassés du seigneur des ténèbres, rendant le monde meilleur.

Pendant que le maître de cérémonie continuait son discours, des personnes éclatèrent en sanglots. Parmi elles, il y avait bien sur Ginny, Hermione, la famille Weasley et d'autres personnes comme Pansy Parkinson qui s'était engagée dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, Rémus Lupin également, les ex membres de l'AD étaient là, pleurant leur ami. D'autres personne, plus officielles, tel que le ministre actuel, Kingsley, versaient une larme.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, vint le moment de l'éloge funèbre. Ginny se leva et avança d'une manière incertaine.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier les personnes ici présentes pour rendre hommage à mon époux. Comme il me l'avait demandé, j'ai préparé son éloge bien qu'il ne pourra jamais exprimer totalement ce que je ressens réellement.

Pour la plus part des personnes tu n'étais que notre sauveur

Pour moi tu étais mon âme-sœur

Depuis mes dix ans tu as retenu en otage mon cœur

Toi seul à sa clef qui me comble de bonheur

Tu étais l'homme de ma vie

Le seul qu'on aime jusqu'à l'infini

Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là

Tu as laissé un vide en moi

Tout le monde te regrettera

La terre ne t'oubliera pas

Tu nous as rendu tous heureux

Ce jour merveilleux

Ou tu as tué Voldemort

Mais maintenant c'est toi qui es mort

Harry je te le dis une dernière fois du fond de moi-même

Je t'aime

La cérémonie toucha à sa fin, toutes les personnes présentèrent leurs condoléances à Ginny. Cette dernière resta longtemps avant de rentrer chez elle au Terrier.

Deux Hommes apparurent dans un pop sonore.

- C'est qu'elle t'a fait un superbe éloge funèbre, Harry ! J'en ai presque la larme à l'œil !

- Arrête Mark, tu sais que je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre ! dit Harry.

- Comment tu voulais lui dire que tu étais devenu un vampire grâce à mes bons soins, afin que tu ne meures pas dans l'incendie ? De plus la liste des gens de qui tu dois te venger commence à être longue. Il serait judicieux de commencer tôt ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer notre éternité à traquer !

- En parlant de ma nouvelle condition, où vais-je m'entrainer ? demanda Harry.

- Cet été je t'entraîne dans un endroit prévu, puis tu devras entrer à Poudlard en tant que professeur. Et bien sûr, je serai avec toi, sinon ça ne serai pas marrant ! dit Mark.

- A Poudlard ? On y est obligé ? Questionna le nouveau vampire.

- Oui Harry. On doit s'entraîner et nous avons des cibles à éliminer, expliqua Mark en faisant remarquer le bout de papier dans la poche d'Harry.


End file.
